


Coffee and curiosity

by chick_with_wifi



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chick_with_wifi/pseuds/chick_with_wifi
Summary: Gabrielle is a barista by day and a writer by night. She forms a friendship with a customer, Xena, and discovers that love is much more than something to write about.
Relationships: Gabrielle/Xena
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. 1

It was rush hour in the coffee shop and Gabrielle had been busy all morning.

She was simultaneously trying to make sure all the businessmen got their daily coffee without being late to their first meeting and stop her colleague Joxer from pouring boiling water on himself, again.

Meanwhile their boss, Salmoneus, was giving everyone an earful because apparently they weren't working fast enough. 

"We don't have all day, people! Get those drinks out. Chop, chop." He clapped his hands for emphasis and continued to watch them without volunteering to help.

Gabrielle took the mug out of Joxer's hands and held it under the spout herself, then gave it back to him and gestured to the tray waiting on the counter. Then she headed back to the register to take the next order, scribbling the customer's name on the cup and ticking the relevant boxes before handing it to Amarice.

This went on until the final man in a suit nodded his thanks while taking his styrofoam cup, then the door closed behind him and they could finally take a moment to clear their heads.

Gabrielle leaned against the counter and sighed. She hated the morning shift. "That was a rough one," she said.

Amarice groaned. "You got that right. I'm going to help Joxer in the back. Will you be alright here by yourself?"

"Sure." Gabrielle brushed her hair out of her face. "See you in a bit."

The bell jingled as the door opened and Gabrielle looked up tiredly, only to lay eyes on the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She was tall with long, black hair and wearing a leather jacket.

The woman kept her head down as she approached the counter and Gabrielle greeted her with a smile.

"Hi, what can I get for you?"

The woman glanced up, but didn't make eye contact or return the smile. "Oh um, caramel macchiato to go. Thanks."

Gabrielle grabbed a cup. "Coming right up. Can I take your name?"

"Xena. X-E-N-A." She was looking at something on her phone and ducked her head so her hair fell over her face, but not before Gabrielle saw her blink furiously and brush a hand over her eye.

Gabrielle jotted down the name and, after a second of deliberation, added a few doodles of flowers and rainbows. This customer seemed like she could use cheering up and Gabrielle was happy to help.

Since there was nobody else waiting to order, Gabrielle made the drink herself so her colleagues could get a head start on preparing the cakes and sandwiches in the back.

The woman was waiting by the end counter and still typing on her phone when Gabrielle took the drink over.

"Xena?"

She looked up, a little startled, and took the cup. "Thank you." Then she saw the doodles and smiled, lowering the phone and giving her full attention to Gabrielle for the first time. Her eyes were a beautiful blue. "Do you do this for all your customers?"

For a moment, Gabrielle forgot how to speak under the weight of that intense gaze. But before the pause got so long it became awkward, she glanced down and replied, "Only the ones who look like they could use it." Then she winced, realizing she may have overstepped.

Xena hummed. "I certainly could." She gestured to her phone. "I'm having an argument with my mom. We haven't spoken in years and I'm trying to get back in touch with her, but she doesn't want to see me."

"I'm sorry." Gabrielle gave her a sympathetic smile.

Shrugging, she readjusted her jacket. "I'd better go. I shouldn't be burdening you with all my problems." She saluted her with the coffee cup. "I appreciate the drawings."

As Xena left, Gabrielle watched and hoped they would see each other again.

-

The next day, Gabrielle was on the afternoon shift which meant she was serving all the people who came in for their lunch. It was her favorite time to work, as she appreciated the more relaxed atmosphere and greater variety in orders.

It was still busy, though, and she was with Joxer at the register taking orders and plating food. While Joxer got the cakes out of the cabinet, she went to the refrigerator to grab a bottled drink when she was waylaid by Salmoneus.

"Ah, Gabrielle, just the lady I need," he began.

"What is it?" she asked, reaching around him for the bottle.

"I need you on waitressing duty."

"No problem." On her way past the register she handed the bottle to Joxer and whispered, "You're on your own."

"But there are so many people," he hissed back. "Don't leave me, Gabby."

"You'll be fine." She gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder, then picked up the first tray of scones and checked the table number on the receipt. Sometimes when they had older customers, one of the employees would take the tray over to their table for them.

She was just carrying it over when someone crashed into her and she felt the tray slide out of her grip. Immediately she winced and prepared herself for the sound of smashing plates and Salmoneus shouting, but then she felt the tray steady in her hands and she opened her eyes to see the woman from yesterday. Xena.

She was glaring at somebody over Gabrielle's shoulder. "Hey, watch where you're going." Then she put a hand on Gabrielle's arm and her eyes softened. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied, although it came out as more of a squeak. "Nice catch."

Xena smiled. "I have fast reflexes. Comes with the job."

"What job is that?" Gabrielle motioned for Xena to follow her as she carried the tray over to the table and set the plates in front of the older couple. 

"I'm an athlete. Triathlon, throwing events, all of that."

"Really? I'm actually writing a book about an athlete and I'd love to talk to you to get some ideas. But I understand if you don't have the time. I know this is kind of a weird request and we barely know each other -"

"Gabrielle," Xena cut her off and for a moment Gabrielle wondered how she knew her name before remembering it was on her nametag. "I'd love to."

"Great! My shift ends in half an hour if you're available now?"

"Sure."

"Do you want a drink while you wait? Caramel macchiato, right?"

"Well remembered. I'd love one." Xena went and sat at a table next to the window.

Gabrielle went back to the register and waited until Joxer had finished speaking with his current customer before giving him Xena's order, then delivered the rest of the trays.

As she prepared drinks and trays of food, she tried to avoid looking at the clock or at Xena for what was surely the longest thirty minutes of her life.

Finally, she hung up her apron and went into the back to tell Salmoneus she was clocking out. He acknowledged her with a nod and continued telling Amarice about his idea for revamping the coffee shop interior.

"I'm thinking neon lights here," he was saying as he spread his hands out wide in the direction of the counter.

Amarice caught Gabrielle's eye and nodded towards the door. Get out while you can.

Gabrielle shot her a grateful smile and made her exit as silently as possible.

Xena was at the same table as earlier, but engaged in a heated conversation on the phone. Gabrielle sat on the empty chair opposite her and gave a quick smile, then checked for messages on her own phone so it wouldn't seem like she was eavesdropping.

Of course, she couldn't help overhearing. "No, Toris, I don't care. If you don't want to speak to me ever again that's your decision but leave Mom out of it. Bye."

Xena hung up and gave her an embarrassed look. "Sorry. More family drama."

"No need to apologise. Every family has their troubles."

"Mine more than most, unfortunately. My younger brother is the only relative I'm on speaking terms with." She picked up her purse. "Shall we go?"

Gabrielle stood up. "We shall."

Xena held the door for Gabrielle and followed her out.

Then Gabrielle noticed her waiting awkwardly since she didn't know which direction they were going. "My apartment is this way." She pointed.

"Am I walking you home?" Xena asked with an amused smile.

"If you don't mind."

"Why would I mind?"

"I don't know." Gabrielle laughed, embarrassed, but felt better when Xena laughed too.

Still smiling, they started walking and Xena asked, "So what's this novel of yours about?"

"It's the story of this woman who is an athlete, you know training every day, and eventually develops superpowers, like she uses telekinesis to throw a discus and stuff like that. I'm still working out some of the details."

"Sounds interesting. What do you want to know?"

"The sort of training you do. I know it's important for my novel to be realistic."

"Well, you can look on my Instagram. I do a lot of training videos there. Do you have Instagram?" When Gabrielle nodded, Xena held out a hand for her phone. 

She handed it over and watched as Xena typed, then gave it back.

"I added my number as well," Xena said. "In case you want to ask me anything else."

"Thanks," Gabrielle replied, a little unsure of how to respond. By that time they had reached the front door of her building. "Well, this is me. Thanks for the advice, I'll look into what you said." She blushed. "Um, goodbye."

"Bye, Gabrielle," Xena said.

Gabrielle let herself into the building and went upstairs to her apartment. No lights were on, so she knew Ephiny wasn't home yet.

She sat on the sofa and scrolled through Xena's instagram, which was apparently her taking any excuse to show off her muscles. Not that Gabrielle was complaining. She clicked on the first video she came across, which was exercises for developing abs, and told herself it was strictly for research purposes. That was all.

She was so absorbed in the video that she barely noticed the front door opening and was startled into dropping her phone when Ephiny snuck up behind her and asked, "Who's that?"

Bending to pick up her phone, Gabrielle hid her blush. "A friend from the coffee shop. She's helping me with my book about the athlete."

"Right," said Ephiny, unconvinced.

"What? We've only spoken a few times and she caught a tray when I nearly dropped it."

"And she just happened to give you her Instagram?"

"I asked for tips on making my novel realistic and she said I should look at her training videos." Gabrielle put her phone down. "How was work?"

Ephiny walked around and flopped down on the sofa next to her. "Tiring. Remind me again why I decided to start a business?"

Gabrielle pretended to think. "I seem to recall something about following your calling and showing that the high flying corporate world doesn't belong solely to men?"

"Ah yes." Ephiny snapped her fingers. "I knew it was something like that."

Gabrielle laughed. "Are you too tired to go to tai chi tonight?"

"No, I'm actually looking forward to it. After you converted me to all your mindfulness stuff." She gently elbowed Gabrielle.

"See, I told you eventually you'd like it," Gabrielle teased. "Come on, we'd better get ready."

-

The next day, Ephiny stopped by the coffee shop during her lunch break. Gabrielle was always pleased when her friend came to visit and they had the opportunity for a quick chat. 

"How's life at the office?" Gabrielle asked as she began to pour her coffee.

"Boring," Ephiny replied. "There's so much work to do but we can't make a start on it until we get the new software. It's the worst kind of waiting game."

Gabrielle hummed sympathetically and allowed her gaze to wander to the window, where she saw someone pull up on a motorcycle and take off their helmet. It was Xena, who tossed her long hair as she stood up. 

"Gabby!" Ephiny said suddenly, snapping her back to reality.

Gabrielle looked down and saw that the cup had overflowed, spilling coffee all over the counter. "I'm so sorry. Let me clean that up and get you a new one." She grabbed a cloth and started mopping up.

"I get that you were distracted but jeez," Ephiny said, shaking her head. "We can't take you anywhere."

Embarrassed, Gabrielle made Ephiny a fresh drink and stoically didn't react to the sound of Xena talking to someone near the counter.

"Here," she said as she handed the cup over.

"Thanks." Ephiny smirked. "Try not to mess anything else up while I'm gone. You're almost as bad as Joxer!"

"I'll do my best," Gabrielle replied.

After Ephiny left, the next customer was Xena herself who was accompanied by a dark haired man with a moustache. She caught Gabrielle's eye and smiled, making her grin back.

"Hi Gabrielle," she said, then gestured to the man. "This is my friend Autolycus."

He did a formal bow that made Gabrielle laugh. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Xena tells me you're a writer."

Gabrielle quickly schooled her face to avoid showing her surprise. Xena had been talking about her? "Well it's more of a hobby, really…"

"Don't sell yourself short," Xena said.

"Have you seen my height? There's no other way I could sell myself."

Xena and Autolycus both laughed. Gabrielle immediately felt so comfortable around them that she wanted to keep talking, but she knew there would be more customers coming soon so she would have to cut it short.

"Anyway, what can I get you? Not that I don't enjoy our conversation, but chatting to the customers is only allowed when Salmoneus does it."

"That's Salmoneus alright," Xena commented. "And we'll both have lattes to sit in."

Gabrielle put their order in the register, then glanced up. "You know him?"

"We go way back." Xena leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "Plus he's scared of me, so don't worry about getting into trouble."

Gabrielle gave her a skeptical look to see if she was telling the truth, and sure enough she seemed serious. "Much as I want to hear the story behind this, I would rather not do anything to get in trouble in the first place."

Xena shrugged. "I'll have to tell you some other time. When you're not at work."

"It's a deal," Gabrielle said. Xena nodded in acknowledgement, then Gabrielle turned to start making their drinks. As she did, she noticed Autolycus say, "You're right, she is cute," and Xena smack him on the arm.

She had just gotten the mugs out when Amarice emerged from the kitchen and announced that Salmoneus wanted her on baking duty in the back, and she would take over at the register.

"These are both lattes," Gabrielle said as she handed the mugs over. She stole one last glance at Xena before heading to the back. She hoped they would have an opportunity to talk properly soon.


	2. 2

Gabrielle was trying to work on her novel when she got a text. Since inspiration was failing to come to her and she had been wrestling with the same sentence for ten minutes, she was happy to take the distraction. So she pushed away her tablet and grabbed her phone.

The message was from Xena. She was teaching an athletics lesson at the local high school and Gabrielle could come along as an assistant if it would be helpful for her research.

Immediately she ran into Ephiny's room and shoved the phone in her face.

Calmly, Ephiny pushed the phone back and took it out of her hand. "What's this?"

"Look what Xena said!"

Ephiny read the message. "Is this a problem? I mean, you want to go, right?"

"Of course!" Gabrielle sat on the bed. "But what if I make a fool of myself? I've never taught athletics before."

"Well, I doubt Xena will mind. She's already seen you drop a tray. And she'll be the one doing the teaching, you're there for research. Just say yes and tell her you've never done anything like this before."

"Alright. Thanks, Ephiny." Gabrielle typed out a reply and hesitated before pressing send, then quickly did it before she could chicken out.

"Hey, giving good advice is what I'm here for," Ephiny replied.

"I thought it was paying half the rent." Gabrielle chuckled and Ephiny gave her an exaggerated dirty look.

Her phone chimed with a reply from Xena and Ephiny looked over her shoulder to read it.

'Great. Don't worry - I'll do all the heavy lifting'

"I'm sure you will," Gabrielle said out loud. 

-

The next day, Gabrielle met Xena in the parking lot outside the school.

She hadn't been sure what to wear but eventually decided on a T-shirt, leggings and sneakers. Since her hair was too short to tie up, she left it loose but with a hairband to ensure it wouldn't get in her face.

Xena was already waiting when she arrived, wearing leggings and a short sports top that showed off her abs. Gabrielle had already seen her muscles on Instagram but seeing them in person was an entirely different experience, and one that she wasn't sure she was prepared for.

"Ready?" Xena asked, slinging a holdall over her shoulder.

"As I'll ever be," Gabrielle said. Her nerves were almost getting the better of her and not just because she was about to meet a class of strangers.

"Come on," Xena said with a smile.

She led the way into the visitor's entrance of the building where they signed in with the secretary, who had already been told to expect a second person.

They were then taken out to the field where a class of about 20 girls were waiting, all in matching sports kit. They had been standing around chatting, but went silent and formed a line as soon as they saw Xena.

Gabrielle hung back and watched as Xena stood in front of them, perfectly comfortable and with just the right amount of commanding presence to ensure they were on their best behavior but not intimidated.

"Hello everyone," she announced. "I'm sure you all remember me, but just in case you don't, my name is Xena. Today I'm joined by my lovely assistant Gabrielle. We're going to start right away with a quick warmup, so let's get running around the track."

She started running around the racetrack that ran the length of the field and everyone followed, including Gabrielle. The pace was moderately fast but nobody had trouble keeping up.

Then they did some stretching before moving on to the first activity, which was throwing the discus.

Xena explained the method, which involved a complicated stance and wind up, before demonstrating with a powerful throw that made it look effortless.

Gabrielle was so impressed that she was tempted to applaud, but resisted the urge in case the students might think she was strange.

"Now I want you to try," Xena said to the class. "Gabrielle, could you help me hand out the equipment?"

While the students positioned themselves at certain intervals to hopefully avoid hitting each other with the discus, Gabrielle went to get Xena's holdall. She brought it over and they got a moment to talk while distributing the discus amongst the class.

"Are you getting what you need for your novel?" Xena asked.

"Yes, I'm learning a lot. And it's more fun than I thought it would be. Normally the most exercise I do is tai chi," she replied.

Xena grinned. "In that case, why don't you give the next activity a go? It's the javelin."

"Really? I'm not sure."

"Come on, if a group of teenage girls can do it, what makes you think you can't?" Xena teased.

Gabrielle rolled her shoulders as if she was preparing herself. "Alright. Maybe I will. Can't go too badly, right?"

"That's the spirit." Xena turned her attention back to the class. "Okay everyone, throw when you're ready!"

The girls all threw their discus with varying levels of success, although nobody matched Xena's skill.

Xena watched closely and waited a moment after everyone had thrown before instructing them to retrieve their discus. Then she walked along the line and stopped to give advice on how to improve.

"That was a powerful throw, Yakut, but you need a little more control," Xena said to a brunette girl. "Focus on your movements as well as your momentum. Otere can show you if you're not sure."

"Okay Xena," the girl said. "Like this?" She mimed a slower throw.

"Yes, that's perfect. Give that a try when we're ready."

Gabrielle watched as Xena finished speaking to the last girl, then they threw again with much better results.

After a few more rounds, they moved on to the javelin. Xena and Gabrielle handed them out, keeping the last one for Gabrielle.

"I taught them the technique last week," Xena said to her. "So you get a private lesson."

Gabrielle nodded, a little nervous.

Xena stood behind her, putting one hand over Gabrielle's and the other on her hip. "Hold the javelin in your dominant hand, about halfway down. Standing sideways, feet apart. Then bring your arm straight forward and follow the motion through."

Gabrielle swallowed as Xena guided her arm through the correct movement, conscious of how close their bodies were and that their hands were touching. "I think I got it."

"Let's give it a try." Xena took a few steps back and clapped her hands. "Is everyone ready? Go for it."

Everyone threw their javelins and by some miracle Gabrielle's went the furthest in a perfect arc. The wind must have caught it or something.

Xena came over and put a hand on her shoulder, looking at where the javelin had landed. "Nice throw. You sure you haven't done this before?"

"Beginner's luck?" Gabrielle offered.

Xena patted her shoulder. "We'll make an Olympic hopeful out of you yet."

"Right now my hope is still to be a novelist. But I wouldn't mind doing this again sometime," Gabrielle said.

"I'd like that," Xena replied. "You've been a good help. Although we'll see if you still feel that way once we pack all this stuff up."

"I can tolerate that for your sake," she joked. "Lesson's almost over, right?"

"Yeah. There's just the cool down to do."

Xena led them in another slow jog around the field and final stretches, then the students went to get changed before their next lesson while Xena and Gabrielle gathered the equipment.

They collected the cones that marked where to stand and put the discus and javelins back in the holdall.

"Was that what you were expecting?" Xena asked.

"Not quite. I didn't realize there was so much other stuff that went into it, like the exercises and stretches. I was right about the throwing techniques being very specific, though," Gabrielle said.

They signed out with the secretary and carried the bags back to the parking lot. As Xena loaded up her car, Gabrielle figured it was her last chance to ask Xena something in person.

"Hey, my flatmate and I are having some friends over at the weekend and I wondered if you might want to come," she said. "I enjoyed today and thought it might be nice to spend more time together."

Xena turned around and leaned against her car. "Sure, that sounds fun. I don't think I'm doing anything this weekend."

"Great, I'll text you the details. And thanks again for letting me come along today," Gabrielle said as she got in her car.

"No problem. See you later."

-

"How was your date with Xena?" Amarice asked while they were preparing cakes in the kitchen of the coffee shop.

"It wasn't a date," Gabrielle replied. "But it went very well, thank you."

"It sure sounded like a date from what Ephiny told us."

Gabrielle put her plate down with more force than necessary. "Don't you have anything better to do than gossip about my love life?"

"No," Amarice replied shamelessly.

"Nothing whatsoever," Joxer added.

Gabrielle groaned and used her arm to brush the hair out of her face. "You two are the worst. I'd say we should gossip about your love lives but you don't have any."

"Neither do you apparently," Joxer said. "But that's only if we believe what you say."

"Don't you think I would _know_ if I had been on a date?" Gabrielle demanded.

Amarice and Joxer looked at each other in perfect unison, then back at her with their arms folded.

"Well I would," Gabrielle told them. "Now, I have to take these cakes out to Salmoneus and by the time I get back this conversation better be over."

"But your not-date is the most exciting thing to happen in weeks," Amarice protested.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes as she picked up her tray of cakes. "Ephiny and I are having a gathering at the weekend, remember? We can talk about that on Monday."

"Oh yeah. Hey, will Xena be there?"

"This conversation is over," Gabrielle called over her shoulder on her way out of the kitchen.

-

"Are the games ready?"

"Check."

"Snacks?"

"Check."

"Drinks?"

"Check."

"Okay great." Gabrielle was pacing the living room of their flat, which had been set up ready for their friends who would be arriving any minute.

"You need to chill out," Ephiny said. "And sit down before you wear a hole in the carpet." She patted the sofa next to her. "This is a small gathering, not a houseparty of fifteen-year-olds."

Gabrielle sat. "You're right. I just want people to have a good time."

"That includes you," Ephiny reminded her. "And you can't have a good time if you're wound tight as a drum. I'd say you should do some tai chi but we don't want the guests to arrive and see you in one of the poses on the floor."

"What's it to them?" Gabrielle laughed.

The doorbell rang and she jumped up to answer it. She opened the door and saw Amarice, who had dressed up and curled her hair for the occasion.

"Wow, I'm the first person here?" she asked as she entered. "That's a new one."

"It was bound to happen someday," Ephiny said, giving her a hug. "You want to help me put on some good music?"

"Sure."

As Amarice and Ephiny went over to the bluetooth speaker, the doorbell rang again.

This time it was Aphrodite, who was wearing a beautiful pink dress and squealed in excitement when she saw Gabrielle. "Hey girl! That's a fantabulous outfit."

"Thanks," Gabrielle replied as they hugged. She had chosen a green dress that was a birthday present from her sister a few years ago. "We've got some games ready for when more people get here. I want to beat Ephiny's Uno streak."

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of even more people in quick succession. Hercules, Iolaus, Joxer, and finally Autolycus, who Gabrielle had only met a few days ago and wasn't sure how he had gotten invited.

She decided to ask Ephiny as she sat next to her while she set up a card game with Amarice and Aphrodite. "Did you invite Autolycus?"

"Who?" Ephiny asked.

"Well, that answers that. What are we playing?"

"Exploding Kittens," Ephiny replied. "Amarice told me about your plan to defeat me at Uno."

I really need to stop telling my business to these people, Gabrielle thought. They're all such tremendous gossips.

"Ready," Amarice announced once everyone had the correct number of cards. "I'll go first." She drew one from the pile in the middle and glanced at it as she added it to the ones in her hand.

As they played, Gabrielle kept glancing at the door. She was disappointed that Xena hadn't turned up, or even texted to say she wasn't coming. It wasn't like she expected Xena to keep her informed of all her plans, but she had been looking forward to seeing her again.

"Earth to Gabrielle," Aphrodite said, digging her in the ribs. "Has anyone told you that you can be, like, a total ditz?"

"Huh?"

"It's your turn. Get your brain in the game, girl."

"Oh. Right." She drew a card from the deck and turned it over. An exploding kitten. And she didn't have any cards to avoid it. "Guess I'm out."

She put down her cards and went over to the snack table, but she could still overhear their conversation on her way. 

"What has gotten into her?" Aphrodite asked. "If she'd been paying attention she would have known an exploding kitten was on top."

"She's probably disappointed her crush hasn't shown up," Amarice said.

"Gabrielle has a crush?" Aphrodite exclaimed. "Ooh, tell me! Who is it? Anyone I know?"

Great. More gossip. Gabrielle took a handful of chips and put them in a small bowl.

As she ate, Joxer sidled up to her. "Hey Gabby."

"Hi Joxer. Are you having a good time?"

"I am. But it doesn't look like you are. Hercules and I are playing pictionary if you want to join in?"

"Thanks, but I would rather stay here." She smiled.

The doorbell rang and Gabrielle nearly dropped her bowl in her eagerness to answer it. She wanted it to be Xena, but at the same time didn't want to get her hopes up. Or end up looking desperate.

She opened the door and there was Xena. Wearing a red shirt that matched her lipstick and black jeans.

"Sorry I'm late," she said. "Got held up unexpectedly."

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're here," Gabrielle said.

"Your party certainly seems to be in full swing." Xena noticed something over Gabrielle's shoulder and chuckled.

"It's really more of a gathering," Gabrielle began, but broke off when she saw what Xena was looking at. Autolycus was trying to fit as many marshmallows as possible into his mouth while Joxer egged him on. "Did you invite him?"

"No, why?"

"I didn't and neither did Ephiny, so I figured you must have told him."

"I'd guess Joxer did. Or he has a sixth sense for parties and decided to show up unannounced. It happens sometimes, he's like that."

"Huh." Gabrielle watched as he squeezed another marshmallow in and almost started retching, then finally admitted defeat. "He's a character."

"That he certainly is. But for all his bluster, he's a loyal friend," Xena said.

Gabrielle was about to reply when Ephiny came over to them.

"You must be Xena," she said, holding her hand out. "I'm Ephiny."

Xena shook her hand. "I am indeed. You're Gabrielle's flatmate, right? It's nice to meet you."

"Gabrielle has told me so much about you, I feel like we've met already."

Clearing her throat, Gabrielle lightly hit Ephiny's arm and decided to change the subject. "Who won Exploding Kittens?"

"Aphrodite. She's surprisingly strategic," Ephiny replied with an approving nod.

"You guys have Exploding Kittens?" Xena asked. "I love that game!"

"We'll be playing again soon. You're welcome to join in."

A commotion came from the other end of the room and Gabrielle spun around. Autolycus had lain their coat rack across the gap between two sofas and was attempting to limbo under it. She put a hand over her mouth in surprise.

"I got this," Xena said. She marched over and put a hand firmly on Autolycus's shoulder to guide him out of the apartment. "I think you need to go home, Autolycus."

"You think so?" he asked blearily.

"Yeah," she replied. "Go on. Joxer will walk you home, won't you Joxer?"

"If you say so," Joxer replied.

The two guys left and Gabrielle looked at Xena admiringly. "Nicely done."

Xena tossed her hair in mock-pride and winked at Gabrielle.

Ephiny must have seen this, since she picked that moment to make her exit. "Why don't you two chat for a bit. I'll go and see if anyone else wants to play Exploding Kittens when they've finished whatever it is they are doing."

"Good idea," Gabrielle said.

She and Xena sat on the sofa, and Xena rested her arm on the backrest so it was almost around Gabrielle's shoulders.

"Fun party," Xena commented.

"Gathering," Gabrielle corrected automatically.

"Gathering? You sure it's not a shindig? Or a soirée? A gala, maybe."

Gabrielle laughed. "Xena, I am both the host and a professional wordsmith. Believe me when I say it's a gathering. Regardless of what Autolycus seemed to think."

"Ah yes, far be it for me to argue with a professional wordsmith."

"Wise decision. I can argue all day."

"I bet you can."

Gabrielle sighed and rested her head on Xena's shoulder, making her look down. 

"You alright?" Xena asked.

"Just a headache. Probably the stress of organizing this. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I think I can help with that. May I?" Xena gestured to Gabrielle's hand.

"Uh, sure."

Xena touched the skin between Gabrielle's thumb and index finger and gently pressed down. "Hold this for about a minute then do the same on your other hand. It should make your headache go off."

Gabrielle did as instructed and was surprised to find it worked. "What is that, witchcraft?"

"Not quite. It's pressure points. I know one for getting rid of nausea too."

"Gabby! Xena!" Ephiny called from across the room. "We're getting ready to play if you still want to join."

They both went to sit in a circle on the floor with Ephiny, Hercules, Iolaus, Amarice and Aphrodite.

"Hi guys," Xena said to Hercules and Iolaus. "It's good to see you again."

"You know each other?" Ephiny asked.

"Yeah, Hercules and I dated a while back," Xena said. "How've you been?" she asked him.

Gabrielle choked on the chip she was eating and Ephiny had to thump her on the back.

"Okay?" Ephiny whispered.

"Never better," Gabrielle replied in a strained voice.

"I've been good. You?" Hercules said to Xena.

Xena shrugged. "I'm alright."

"I'm good too," Iolaus interjected. "Thanks for asking."

"I was going to ask you next, Iolaus," Xena said. "I hadn't forgotten you. But I'm glad to hear you're good."

Ephiny finished distributing the cards. "Let's get on with the game."

One long and extremely competitive game later, the gathering was officially over. Ephiny won, but it was such a close game and not part of her Uno streak that nobody felt the need to be a sore loser.

Xena was the last guest to leave and gave Gabrielle a hug on her way out. "Thanks for inviting me. I had a great time."

"Thanks for coming," Gabrielle said. "It was nice hanging out with you. I hope we can do something like this again soon."

"I'd like that. Bye, Gabrielle."


	3. 3

Over the next few weeks, Xena and Gabrielle spent a lot more time together.

When Gabrielle wasn't at work or writing, she often invited Xena round to her apartment. Since they both had such busy lives, they preferred to relax and spend time chatting or watching a movie.

That day, they were in Gabrielle's bedroom swapping stories of their high school days.

"Why am I not at all surprised to learn you were a jock," Gabrielle laughed.

"And I suppose you were a nerd?" Xena asked.

"No. I was the teacher's pet, actually. That's one up from a nerd."

"Oh, my mistake," Xena drawled.

"I think I have my yearbook in here somewhere. I can show you what everyone wrote, it's quite amusing." Gabrielle stood and started looking in the bottom drawer where she kept that sort of thing.

As she put old family photo albums aside, she heard her tablet chime with an email notification.

"Can you check what that is?" she asked Xena.

"Yeah, one sec." She heard Xena stand up and go to where her tablet was on her desk. "Barnes and Noble says your order has been dispatched. Hey, is this your writing? The Warrior Princess by B. B. Potidaea. In a time of ancient gods, warlords and kings, a land in turmoil cried out for a hero -"

Gabrielle realized what she was hearing and abandoned her search for the yearbook, jumping to her feet and saying, "My scrolls!"

Xena stopped reading and lowered the tablet, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Your what?"

"It's a writing app I use called Scrolls," Gabrielle defended, embarrassed. "But you can't read that - it's private."

"Oh, you want it?" Xena held the tablet above her head, well out of Gabrielle's reach. "Come and get it."

Accepting the challenge, Gabrielle made a valiant effort of jumping to try and grab it. A few times she got close but Xena moved it further back. As she did so, her shirt rolled up slightly and it gave Gabrielle an idea.

She tickled Xena's exposed abdomen, making her automatically bring her hands down to defend herself and lose her balance as she fell backwards onto the bed.

Between fits of laughter she gasped out, "No, stop, please."

Gabrielle kept tickling with one hand and used the other to take her tablet back from an unresisting Xena. "Aha," she declared and jumped up.

But Xena stood too and picked up Gabrielle like she weighed nothing, throwing her over one shoulder in a fireman carry.

Since her hands were both occupied, Gabrielle dangled the tablet mockingly in front of Xena's face. "You want this?"

But apparently Xena had a plan, since she deposited Gabrielle on the bed and knelt over her, pinning her arms to her sides. Then started tickling her and said, "Time for payback."

Gabrielle started laughing immediately and within seconds she could barely breathe. "Xena - stop - we're even!"

"I don't know," Xena pondered. "I think you did this for a bit longer."

"Xena!" She tried to roll out of the way, but it was impossible with someone on top of her and she was laughing too hard to make a real effort.

From outside the room, they heard Ephiny call out, "Hello?"

The interruption made it dawn on Gabrielle how physically close she and Xena were, and her heart started thumping. When Xena moved away, allowing her to sit up, she was both relieved and disappointed. "Ephiny's home? It can't be eight o'clock already."

Xena checked her phone. "It is. And I have three missed calls from Autolycus. I'd better go."

Gabrielle gave her a one-armed hug. "Yeah."

"It's been fun, I haven't laughed like this in a long time." Xena grabbed her coat and left the bedroom.

Following her out, Gabrielle said, "Remember you're always welcome here."

Ephiny was standing in the living room, "Hi Xena. It's good to see you again."

"You too, sorry I can't stay," Xena said as she opened the door. "See you around."

When the door closed behind her, Ephiny looked from the rumpled bed sheets to Gabrielle's messy hair with raised eyebrows. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Gabrielle's eyes widened when she realized how it looked. "No, we weren't - we were just messing around and…" She trailed off. There was really no good way to finish that sentence.

"Sure," Ephiny said, unconvinced.

"We weren't!"

"Whatever you say," Ephiny called over her shoulder as she went into the kitchen.

-

"Gabrielle?"

"Hm?" At the sound of Xena's voice, Gabrielle stopped clicking her pen and staring absentmindedly at the mirror.

"Can you pass my water bottle? Thanks."

They were at the gym, which Xena had suggested would be good for Gabrielle's research, but in actuality she hasn't written a single word in the past fifteen minutes and had instead been watching Xena in the mirror. Staring at her reflection was less obvious than staring at her properly.

Gabrielle handed the water bottle over and Xena took it without breaking stride on the treadmill. 

Then she sat back down and continued to click her pen while pretending to make notes. With Xena working out right next to her, there was no way Gabrielle would be able to focus. She was too gay for this.

Xena, thankfully, seemed mostly oblivious to this. She had her headphones on and was focussed on beating her personal best running time. Although when she tossed her hair and took a slow sip from her water bottle, Gabrielle couldn't help but wonder if Xena knew the effect this was having on her and was doing it on purpose.

She thought she caught the hint of a smirk as Xena lowered the water bottle, but she couldn't be certain. If only her hair was longer, so she could hide behind it and conceal her reddening cheeks. 

But the best she could do was look down and pretend to be wrapped up in her writing. In that moment she was drawing doodles, since her mind was elsewhere, but using Xena's tips she had actually made a lot of progress on her novel. She had completed a rough draft and added a lot of realistic details to elaborate on when she edited it.

When the whirring sound of the treadmill stopped, Gabrielle looked up carefully. Xena's post-workout energetic glow was like the sun - you couldn't look at it directly.

Xena hopped off the treadmill with an exhilarated grin. "Did you see that? Beat my record."

"Well done," Gabrielle said. She didn't trust herself to say more than two words.

"You getting some good stuff for your book?" Xena patted her face and neck with her towel.

"Absolutely."

"Great. We'll have to do this again sometime."

Gabrielle just nodded. She wasn't sure she was quite ready for that and hoped her red face would be chalked up to how warm it was in that room.

-

One evening, Xena came into the coffee shop at the end of Gabrielle's shift. That was a tradition of theirs, that Xena would get a drink any time she had been training in the area and Gabrielle would walk her home, since her apartment was on the way.

"Just let me get my coat," Gabrielle said. She grabbed it from the break room then left the coffee shop with Xena.

They walked in silence at first, which was fortunate since Gabrielle's thoughts were racing.

She had made up her mind to ask Xena on a proper date that day. They had been dancing around each other for months and every time she looked at her, she was overcome with a feeling of such love. It was an emotion she had written about many times but she was certain that until meeting Xena she had never truly felt it.

And from the way she sometimes caught Xena staring at her when she thought she wasn't looking, or those little smiles Xena reserved for her, she was fairly certain her feelings were reciprocated.

They reached the door to Xena's building and came to a stop.

"Well goodnight," Xena said, getting her keys out of her pocket and turning to open the door.

Gabrielle was tempted to just say goodnight as well, then decided to go for it. She grabbed Xena's arm as she blurted out, "Wait!"

At the sudden contact, Xena quickly turned back. "Yes?"

"Xena…" Gabrielle took a deep breath and clenched her free hand into a fist. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Blinking, Xena seemed to do a double take. Then her mouth twisted into an apologetic smile. "Gabrielle, I'm so sorry. My answer is no."

Gabrielle felt like she had been punched in the stomach. "Oh," she whispered, her voice cracking. Part of her wanted to ask for clarification - whether it was that Xena didn't like her that way or if she didn't want to date anyone - but she knew it wouldn't be wise to extend the conversation any longer, or she might make more of a fool of herself than she already had. She retracted her hand from Xena's arm. "Sorry to bother you," she said, and it came out a lot harsher than she intended.

She started walking back to her apartment as quickly as possible. Although her throat was hurting and her eyes were prickling, she didn't start crying until she got home and locked herself in the bathroom. 

At which point, she pressed her hands to her mouth and sank to the floor while the dam broke and tears began to stream down her face. There was a pain in her chest and her breathing was so erratic that it made her lightheaded.

She didn't know how long she stayed there - with her back against the door, sobbing, her nose dripping but she couldn't be bothered to get a tissue - while she thought about what happened.

She had been so certain that Xena liked her back, so sure that all those smiles and soft touches had been flirting. But she was wrong and now she might have ruined their friendship forever. She could cope with not dating Xena, but never again seeing or talking to the person she had grown to care about so much? That was more than she could bear.

Eventually her breathing evened out and she carefully got to her feet, walking over to the sink and splashing some cold water on her face. She stayed there for a moment, with her head in her hands, until she heard Ephiny's key in the door.

At which point she blew her nose and unlocked the bathroom door. However, her misery was still weighing her down and she sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"Gabrielle?" Ephiny called.

"Bathroom," she replied shakily. "In the depths of despair."

She listened to Ephiny's approaching footsteps and her concerned voice asked, "Can I come in?"

"If you want."

The door opened and only when Gabrielle saw herself through someone else's eyes did she realize how pathetic she must look. Crying in the bathroom with a tissue clutched in one hand.

Without hesitating, Ephiny sat down next to her and gave her a hug. "What happened?"

Now that she was being comforted, Gabrielle felt the tears coming again and buried her face in her friend's shoulder. "I asked Xena out," she sobbed.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well," Ephiny said sympathetically.

Gabrielle shook her head, jostling Ephiny's shoulder as she did so. "She said no."

"You poor thing." Ephiny patted her back. "I guess part of this is my fault, since I was encouraging you to go for it. But I was so sure she liked you."

Pulling back, Gabrielle wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "I was too. And now I'm just so confused and doubting myself and I don't know what to feel."

Ephiny clapped her hands. "Well sitting here feeling despair isn't helping anyone. Let's get you some ice cream." She pulled her up. "Nobody wallows in misery on my watch."

"Not even if I want to?" Gabrielle protested half-heartedly as she allowed herself to be dragged into the living room and deposited on the sofa.

"Nope," Ephiny said on her way to the kitchen. "This is not the time for one of your weird writer 'I must feel all the emotions' moments. You can write about this later but for now -" She got two tubs out of the freezer "- mint choc chip or rocky road?"

-

The morning shift was the last thing Gabrielle wanted but as she dragged herself out of bed and got ready, she had to admit that a distraction would probably help her in the grand scheme of things.

She made Ephiny pinky-swear not to tell anyone about Xena, otherwise it would spread like wildfire and she'd never hear the end of it from Amarice. She loved her friends but they really got on her nerves sometimes.

So it ended up being a stroke of fortune that she was on register duty while Amarice made the drinks, since she was too busy to think and they didn't have the opportunity to talk, meaning Amarice didn't get a chance to see something was up with her.

Gabrielle was almost robotic as she served the usual businesspeople, some of whom were such regulars that she didn't have to ask for their names to write on the cup.

"Hey check it out," Amarice whispered as she passed behind the register on her way to the refrigerator. "The scariest person I've ever seen is next in line."

Gabrielle glanced up and sure enough Amarice was right. An extremely imposing, tall, broad-shouldered man with long hair that had braids in it was next to be served.

Although he gave the impression that he could easily crush her under the sole of his large boot, Gabrielle gave him her usual smile. "Hi, what can I get you?"

"A cappuccino to go," he replied in an accent that she struggled to place. Hungarian, maybe?

"Can I take your name?" She grabbed a cup and her sharpie.

"Borias." He touched his card to the reader, then went to the other end of the counter to wait for his drink.

"He is scary," Gabrielle whispered as she handed the cup over to Amarice, who nodded as if to say 'you got that right'.

Gabrielle was so busy that she managed not to think about Xena for her entire shift, until it was time for her break and she went into the back room. Then the sadness that had been hovering on the periphery of her mind returned and she sat down to check her phone.

Ephiny had sent memes to cheer her up and she smiled as she flicked through them. She sent a laughing emoji and got a smiley face in reply.

Her little reverie was interrupted by Joxer arriving to hang up his coat. "Hey Gabby," he said cheerfully.

"Hi," she replied. "It's a busy one today. I guess everyone is out enjoying the nice weather."

"Yeah must be," he said. "What time are you working till?"

"I'm on until lunch. You're closing tonight, right?"

"Yeah." He put his apron on.

She went back to looking at memes and got to one that made her laugh. "Look at this." She held up her phone so Joxer could see and he laughed as well. Then she checked the time and saw her break was over. 

She sighed. "Back to work I go. Amarice and I had the scariest customer ever earlier. You should have seen him!" she said as the two of them went into the kitchen.

-

That evening, Gabrielle devoted all her energy to writing.

Not the novel about the athlete, since that would remind her of Xena, but instead her more self-indulgent fantasy epic: the Warrior Princess.

She channelled all her emotion into it and tried to really examine what she was feeling, so that she could describe it for her characters in a genuine way that would give them more depth. For her, it was a cathartic way to work through her issues and at the same time create something that she hoped other people would connect with.

Unfortunately, there was a problem with this. When she got to the scene where the hero throws herself off a cliff with no fear of dying because she was motivated by selfless love for her closest companion, a certain person came to mind.

"That's what you get for being a romantic," she grumbled to herself.

At the sound of the doorbell, she frowned. Ephiny was still at work and she wasn't expecting any visitors. Saving what she had written, she stood up.

When she slowly opened the door, Xena was standing there. With red-rimmed eyes and desperation clear on her face, it was the least composed Gabrielle had ever seen her.

"Gabrielle," she began, half reaching out an arm like she wanted a hug but thought better of it at the last second. "Can we talk?"

Gabrielle was too stunned and confused to respond. After a whole day of worrying Xena would never want to speak to her again, here she was on her doorstep asking to talk. For a writer who prided herself on having a way with words, she was speechless.

"I came here to apologise, if that makes any difference," she continued. "But I understand if you just want me to go."

"No," Gabrielle said when she eventually found her voice.

Nodding sadly, Xena began to walk away.

"I meant 'no don't go'," Gabrielle said quickly, reaching out a hand. When Xena turned back she added, "Of course we can talk. Come in."

She stepped aside to let Xena past and noticed her posture loosen with relief. Then they stood looking at each other awkwardly, unsure of how to proceed. Things between them had been so easy for so long, but now they were exploring uncharted territory.

Gabrielle was about to speak when her phone rang. She checked the caller ID and saw that it was Joxer. "I'd better take this," she said. "Joxer only calls if it's important."

"Go ahead," Xena said.

She swiped to answer. "Hello?"

"Gabby, hey. So there's kind of an emergency at the coffee shop and I need you to come right away."

"Emergency? What happened?"

"I don't know exactly. You see, I was getting everything ready to close up and.." 

By the time he had finished his explanation, Gabrielle had her coat on and was already halfway out of the door. "I'm on my way."

"What is it?" Xena asked, worried.

"Emergency at the coffee shop," Gabrielle said breathlessly, struggling to get her keys off the hook with her shaking hands. As soon as she unhooked them, she dropped them on the floor.

Xena bent to pick them up then handed them over. "I'll come with you."


	4. 4

When Gabrielle and Xena arrived at the coffee shop, Joxer was standing in the middle of a huge mess and spraying the counter with a fire extinguisher.

"What did you do?" Gabrielle exclaimed. "And why didn't you call the fire department?"

Joxer put down the extinguisher. "Fire's out now. It was only a small one, the smoke detector didn't even go off."

Gabrielle ignored him and surveyed the damage. There was a scorch mark partially covered with white foam beneath what remained of the bean grinder and a hole in the wall behind it, under which was a small pile of rubble.

"Thanks for coming, Gabby. Hi, Xena." He did a visible double take, like his head was attached to a string being pulled back and forth. "Xena? Oh, you two made up. I'm so glad."

Gabrielle gritted her teeth. "I made Ephiny promise to keep it secret."

"Oh, Ephiny didn't tell me about your argument. Autolycus did."

Xena coughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of her neck.

Gabrielle huffed. "Well, Autolycus needs to mind his own business. And for your information, Xena and I haven't made up yet. We were about to when you called to tell me you WRECKED THE COFFEE SHOP!" She threw up her hands, then lowered them when she saw Xena and Joxer were both staring at her. "What?"

"That's some impressive rage," Joxer commented. "I didn't know you had that in you."

She sighed. "Neither did I. But it's been a rough day."

Xena was still staring at her with a tentatively hopeful expression. "You said we hadn't made up _yet_. Does that mean you think we're going to?"

Gabrielle turned to her. "Of course. I'm sorry I tried to push you into something you didn't want, but I'd love to still be your friend."

Xena smiled. "About what I said-"

"Excuse me," Joxer announced. "I hate to interrupt this much-needed conversation, but we need to deal with this before Salmoneus finds out."

Xena tossed her hair and put a hand on her hip. "What makes you think Salmoneus won't find out?"

"Because I called Gabrielle, not Amarice, and she's less likely to get me in trouble."

"You don't need Amarice, you get in trouble just fine all by yourself."

Joxer started to say something, then changed his mind and closed his mouth.

Gabrielle took another look at the counter. "Seriously, Joxer, what did you do?"

"Nothing! I just tried to set the coffee beans grinding ready for tomorrow like Salmoneus told me to, but when I put them in the machine it made this weird noise and blew up. Then I grabbed the fire extinguisher and it made another noise that scared me, so I tripped and accidentally bashed the wall with the fire extinguisher."

Xena walked over to examine the hole, poking it with her finger. "You'd have been better off calling a drywaller. I don't think we can help you."

Joxer looked so disheartened that Gabrielle started racking her brains, desperate to come up with something they could do. She waa a writer, finding creative solutions was her area of expertise. What had Salmoneus said the other day? He thought neon would look good over the counter.

She snapped her fingers. "I've got it!"

"Got what?" Joxer asked.

"A solution to one out of your two problems. Salmoneus said a while ago that he wanted to decorate this area with neon and I have a neon sign at home that I bought ages ago but never hung up anywhere. It's about the same size as the hole, so we could put it up and say it's an interior decorating choice."

Joxer nodded. "It could work."

"But what about the other side?" Xena said.

Gabrielle made a dismissive gesture. "There's a built-in cupboard on the other side. If Salmoneus looks in there it means he's actually working. The day that happens we'll have bigger problems than a measly hole."

Xena glanced at Joxer, who shrugged. "She's right."

"I can run and get it now," Gabrielle offered. "While I'm gone, you two clean up as much dust and foam as possible."

She left them scrubbing the counter and floor with wet cloths and jogged back to her apartment, where she quickly located the neon sign that had been gathering dust in her bottom drawer for about a year. It was pink and said 'love' in fancy cursive letters. She also took a hammer and nail from Ephiny's toolbox, figuring that she wouldn't mind if it was for a good cause.

With it all in her purse, she ran back and saw the place looking better already. The pile of rubble was gone and the foam had been wiped off the counter.

"Got them," she said, holding up the stuff.

"Shall I do it?" Joxer suggested.

"I appreciate the offer but I think your skills are better for cleaning," Gabrielle said. "There's still some pieces of wall on the floor here."

"Good call, I'll get the dustpan and brush."

As Joxer went into the back room, Gabrielle hammered the nail into the wall and hung the sign from it, which covered the hole perfectly. She turned the light on and was relieved to see the batteries still worked.

She felt Xena come up behind her and turned to see her appraising nod. "Looks good," she commented. "I think Salmoneus will like it."

"Let's hope so," Gabrielle said heavily. "But he's scared of you, right? So you'll make sure Joxer doesn't get in too much trouble."

"I will," Xena assured her. "But don't tell him that or he might think it gives him immunity to do whatever he wants."

Gabrielle giggled. "You're probably right." When Joxer came back in, she commented, "The counter is looking better. You can barely see the scorch marks. But I'm still not entirely clear on what happened. Show me exactly what you did."

Abandoning his sweeping, he stood. "I got the bag of beans and poured them in just here-" He demonstrated.

"That's the wrong end! No wonder it exploded. The beans are supposed to go in the funnel here at the top." If it had been anyone else, Gabrielle would have wondered how they could make that mistake since the design was so intuitive, but since it was Joxer she didn't question it. 

"They are? Oh man." He looked at them pleadingly. "Is there anything you can do to fix it?"

"Fraid not." Xena patted him on the shoulder. "You're on your own for this one, buddy."

"Okay," he said sadly, then perked up with an idea. "I can order a new one from Amazon, their delivery times are unbelievable. I think they have drones now. My brother ordered a frying pan and three hours later it was on his doorstep!"

"You give that a try," Xena said.

"I will. Thanks for your help."

Gabrielle and Xena left Joxer to it and started walking in the direction of their apartments. 

The same awkward silence from earlier descended over them and Gabrielle decided to take the plunge. "Xena," she began. "What did you want to talk about?"

Xena put a hand on Gabrielle's arm to stop her walking. "Gabrielle, I'm so sorry I said no when you asked me out. The truth is I really like you and I do want to go on a date with you, but I was just scared. My last serious relationship ended very badly and it was my fault, so when you said that I panicked and let my fear get the better of me."

"Really?" was all Gabrielle could say. She was feeling a lot of things, but mainly giddy relief that Xena actually did like her.

"Yes really. You see, back then I was just looking for a fling but he wanted to get married and have children. I thought I could change his mind, but things just got worse and worse until we argued. I said a lot of hurtful things, most of which I didn't mean, then we never spoke again. I was a different person a few years ago. Now I know that Borias didn't do anything wrong, but at the time I hated him for it."

Gabrielle nodded, fascinated by the story and sympathetic to Xena's regret, but something caught her memory. "Wait - Borias?"

"Yeah?" Xena said warily.

"I think I met him. Tall, scary-looking dude with long hair?"

"That's him."

"He came into the coffee shop today!"

Xena shook her head in disbelief. "First Hercules, now Borias. Next you'll be telling me you know a lady called Lao Ma."

"I don't."

"That's a relief." She turned serious again. "Anyway, I was scared of commitment considering my track record for ruining relationships. But it was wrong of me to take it out on you in that way. I would very much like to go on a date if that offer is still open."

Gabrielle half laughed. "You know, I was worried that you were so offended I thought you liked girls, or liked _me_ , that you'd never want to see me again."

"That's what we get for not talking about these things." Xena started walking again.

"Shakespearian levels of drama," Gabrielle agreed.

Xena put her arm around Gabrielle's shoulders, who reciprocated with an arm around her waist due to their height difference. "So about this date."

Gabrielle laughed. "I almost feel like we're past that stage now. But what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm teaching athletics again tomorrow. You can come if you're free, but it's in addition to our proper first date."

"Agreed."

-

The next day, Gabrielle and Xena got to the sports field and saw that something had clearly gone wrong.

A group of boys in football gear were running around the field led by a male teacher, while the athletics girls stood at one side and glared.

Gabrielle automatically looked at Xena, whose eyes narrowed when she caught sight of the teacher. "Ares."

"You know him?" Gabrielle asked, then realized what a stupid question it was and chuckled. "Of course you do, you know everyone." She frowned. "Is he another of your exes?"

"We never properly dated but I guess you could say that," Xena replied, still watching him.

When the boys finished their lap and started doing stretches, Ares jogged up to them. "Hey Xena, fancy seeing you here."

Xena stared him down. "Something tells me you were expecting to see me here."

"Oh don't be like that," he wheedled. "Is that any way to greet an old friend?"

"Ares, I booked the field for this time every week. So are you and your team going to be moving on, or will we have a problem?"

"You have such a blunt way of dealing with things." He took a step forward and trailed his fingertips up her arm. "We could always...share."

She removed his hand from her arm with her thumb and index finger, then said in the same slow and quiet tone, "I don't think so."

"You never know, it might be fun."

Gabrielle couldn't see exactly what Xena did, but she tightened her grip where she still had hold of Ares' wrist and made him exclaim.

"Ow! Alright, jeez." He wrenched his hand out of Xena's grasp and rubbed it.

However, that didn't seem to deter him so Gabrielle decided to step in. "I think Xena has made her point," she said. "So you should leave us to our lesson."

"But we don't have anywhere else to go."

"You obviously do because Xena always has the field at this time and you've managed up until now. Besides, it's not fair on either of your classes since they're missing out on their lessons while we stand here squabbling. So I think it's best for you to leave."

Gabrielle finished her speech and noticed Xena staring at her. For a moment she wondered if she was alright, then saw her fond expression and had to hide her own accomplished smile.

Then Xena cleared her throat and folded her arms as she turned her attention back to the object of her anger. "This field ain't big enough for the both of us, Ares. So what's it gonna be?"

"I'm not leaving," he said.

Xena tossed her hair. "Well, that leaves us only one option."

"And what's that?"

She tilted her head in the direction of the running track. "We race. Winner gets the field, loser goes someplace else."

Ares looked at her, unimpressed. "This is ridiculous. Can't we settle this like adults?"

She smirked. "Why, scared you'll lose?"

He straightened his shirt. "No. Course not."

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's go." She took off her jacket and walked over to the starting line of the track. "Gabrielle, can you be the referee?"

"Sure." Gabrielle took the whistle Xena held out for her and got into position next to the track.

All the students crowded around, pinching each other like they didn't believe this was really happening. They were probably having the time of their lives.

"On your marks, get set -" Gabrielle blew the whistle.

Xena and Ares were off, leaving nothing but dust behind them. Each was being cheered for by their respective class, who were emulating their teachers' rivalry by trying to cheer louder than the other.

"Go Xena!" Gabrielle shouted. She allowed herself a moment to admire Xena's form while she ran, then made sure to watch the finish line closely.

It was neck-in-neck as they approached the final corner, both straining as their legs pumped up and down and their arms swung. Then in the final stretch, Xena began to pull ahead with momentum that practically threw her over the finish line ahead of Ares.

Gabrielle jumped up and down while she clapped, then ran over to Xena and nearly knocked her over with a hug. "You did it!"

"I sure did," Xena replied breathlessly.

They kept their arms around each other as they looked at Ares who, exactly as Gabrielle had predicted, was sulking like a sore loser.

Then Xena let go and approached him. "Xena wins again," she drawled.

He gave her a dirty look. "You may have won this time, Xena, but it's not over. I'll be back."

She scoffed. "Who do you think you are, Arnold Schwarzenegger? Yes it is. I won fair and square, and I don't want you bothering me anymore."

Without acknowledging them any further, Ares turned and walked away. His football team trailed behind him miserably, in the opposite of a victory lap.

Meanwhile, Xena watched her athletics class laugh and celebrate. She high-fived Yakut and Otere.

"Nicely done," Gabrielle congratulated as she stood next to Xena.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without encouragement from my girlfriend," she replied quietly. "Come on, we have a class to teach." 

-

When she and Xena had been dating for about a month, it was Gabrielle's birthday.

She'd had a busy shift at the coffee shop and was later than usual leaving, since she'd had to stay behind and mop up where a young customer had spilled hot chocolate all over the floor.

On her way home she checked her phone and saw lots of cute happy birthday messages from her friends and family, plus another from Ephiny apologizing for getting held up at the office unexpectedly. Everybody was busy or unavailable for one reason or another, so she figured it would be best to hold off on any big celebration for the time being. 

As she unlocked the door, she wasn't thinking about much except what to make for dinner. So when she turned on the light and her friends and family yelled 'surprise!', she was indeed surprised.

Ephiny, Xena, her parents and her sister Lila were standing in a line wearing cone-shaped party hats. The living room was decorated with birthday banners and balloons had been sellotaped to the ceiling.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, laughing. She was both so shocked and so happy that she didn't know how to react. "I can't believe it!"

"We got her good," Ephiny said with a chuckle.

Now the initial surprise had worn off, Gabrielle was starting to get emotional. "I don't know what to say."

"Well don't babble at me," Ephiny said. "This was Xena's idea."

Gabrielle ran over and hugged Xena tightly. "Thank you," she whispered in her ear. "This is the best birthday ever."

"It ain't over yet," Xena whispered back.

She let go of Xena and went to hug her parents and sister. It had been a while since she'd last seen them in person and she was resisting the urge to cry.

"I can't believe you're here!" she said. "It's such a long drive. And who's looking after the farm?"

"The neighbours agreed to help out for a few days," her mom replied. "We wanted to do something special for your birthday so when Xena contacted us, we thought it was the perfect opportunity."

"I had some vacation days saved up," Lila added. "And I wanted to meet your girlfriend."

"What do you think of her?" Gabrielle asked, after checking Xena wasn't within earshot. She had gone into the kitchen, but Ephiny was watching their conversation with an approving nod.

"She's wonderful," her dad said. "We're so pleased you found someone like her, and we can see how much you love each other."

If she had been emotional earlier, she was dangerously close to crying now. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"I'd say we have a pretty good idea," Lila said. "Judging from those waterworks."

"Hey Gabrielle," Xena called from the kitchen.

"Just a moment," Gabrielle said to her family.

She went into the kitchen and saw that room had been decorated as well, with a cake and a pile of presents on the table.

Xena smiled when she saw her. "Sorry to drag you away from your family but there's something I wanted to do."

Then Xena closed the space between them, cupped Gabrielle's face in her hands and kissed her. For a moment Gabrielle forgot about everything except how much she had been wanting to do this. Xena's lips on hers, Xena touching her hair, it was better than she had ever imagined.

After a moment, Xena pulled away and gave a soft smile. "Happy Birthday, Gabrielle."

It took Gabrielle a second to gather her thoughts, but after that she hugged her. "I love you, Xena."

From the living room, they heard Ephiny say in a pointedly loud voice, "Yes, I think it would be a good idea to open presents now. Let's go into the kitchen."

Gabrielle stepped around so she was hugging Xena from the side when everyone else entered the room.

"Check out this cake," Ephiny said proudly. "I made it myself."

"It looks delicious," Gabrielle's mom replied.

Everyone sat down around the table and Xena pushed a card and present towards Gabrielle. "These are from me."

Carefully, Gabrielle opened the present. It was a mug that said 'future bestselling author'. "I love it! Thank you, Xena."

Xena smiled and nodded at the envelope. "Don't forget the card."

Gabrielle opened that too, and noticed a small piece of paper fall out. A voucher for a spa day.

"I know how hard you've been working lately and I thought you could use some time to relax," Xena said.

"Thank you," Gabrielle said sincerely.

"Open mine next," Lila said eagerly, handing her a book-shaped parcel.

Gabrielle opened her presents, feeling a little self-conscious when all eyes were on her. But she was so happy to have all her loved ones with her on her birthday that she could tolerate a little awkwardness. 

After all the presents had been opened, it was time for the cake. Her mom lit the candles and everyone sang Happy Birthday, then cheered and made Gabrielle laugh.

"Make a wish," her mom said.

Gabrielle blew out the candles but she didn't make a wish. In that moment, she had everything she had ever wanted.


End file.
